Most Interesting Man in the World
He is a man rich in stories and experiences, who has won the lifetime achievement award twice. He is fluent in all languages, including three that he only speaks. He can speak French, in Russian. An avid marlin fisherman, he has sailed around the world (where he discovered a short cut), and later lived on his large sailboat moored in Marina del Rey. Early in life, he made guest appearances on 45 television series, including [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adam-12 Adam-12], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Knight_Rider_(1982_TV_series) Knight Rider], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CHiPs CHiPs], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eight_Is_Enough Eight Is Enough], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Rockford_Files The Rockford Files],[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hawaii_Five-O Hawaii Five-O], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barnaby_Jones Barnaby Jones], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MacGyver MacGyver], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Murder,_She_Wrote Murder, She Wrote], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charlie%27s_Angels Charlie's Angels], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manimal Manimal], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Fall_Guy The Fall Guy], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dynasty_(TV_series) Dynasty], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/T.J._Hooker T.J. Hooker], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hardcastle_and_McCormick Hardcastle and McCormick], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magnum,_P.I. Magnum, P.I.], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Knots_Landing Knots Landing], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_A-Team The A-Team], made-for-TV movies, and Dallas. ''He wore a red shirt in Star Trek, and survived that shit. He also survived being shot between the eyes by John Wayne at pointblank range. His blood smells like cologne, and his hands feel like rich brown suede. His beard alone has experienced more than a lesser man’s entire body. 'Eskimos are known to have 7 words used to refer to his beard: 1) lovely 2) strong 3) ticklish 4) charming 5) mysterious 6) tasty 7) electric The Most Interesting Man in the World is an advocate for landmine victim support and is on the advisory board of landmine victim assistance group Clear Path International,[7] and the Free Arts for Abused Children,[9] which pairs artists with children in protective custody, and the Stella Link Foundation,[10] a group calling attention to child sex trafficking in Cambodia. In addition to personally extricating bears from bear traps, he also supports the S.A.B.R.E Foundation,[8] whose mission is to protect and preserve the Siberian Tiger. '''Other Interesting Facts About the Most Interesting Man in the World: #He lives vicariously through himself. #He once had an awkward moment, just to see how it feels. #He once warned a psychic. #When it is raining, it is because he is thinking of something sad. #His shirts never wrinkle. #He is left-handed and right-handed. #If he were to mail a letter without postage, it would still get there. #The police often question him just because they find him interesting. #Mosquitos refuse to bite him purely out of respect. #On every continent in the world, there is a sandwich named after him. #Cuba imports cigars from him. #His business card simply says “I’ll call you.” #If he were to punch you in the face, you would have to fight off the strong urge to thank him. #In museums, he is allowed to touch the art. #He bowls overhand. #He once parallel-parked a train. #He tips an astonishing 100%. #His two cents is worth $37 and change. #Panhandlers give him money. #He divorced his wife because he caught her littering. #His passport requires no photograph. #When he drives a new car off the lot, it increases in value. #Even his enemies list him as their emergency contact. Category:Heartthrobs Category:Bad Asses Category:Awesomes Category:Old Dudes Category:Outsourced Awesomes